deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Lurker
The Necromorphs have no hesitation in assimilating the bodies of infants into their ranks. These creatures seem to attack using three spiked tentacles that grow out of their back either in melee when they ambush Isaac or using them to attack at range with some sort of projectiles jetting outwards from the end of the tentacles. They are specifically designed for ranged support for other Necromorph forms and only melee as a last resort or to surprise. Lurkers are able to climb walls and stick to ceilings with the suction cup appendages grown out of their stomachs. As a result, they're found quite often in Zero-G environments along with Leapers. They are commonly sighted either in small groups or with other larger Necromorphs. There is also another variant of the Lurker, the Enhanced Lurker. It has the same body structure as a Lurker but entirely black, far more resistant to damage and fires more lethal barbs. Strategy These enemies aren't as dangerous as other encountered Necromorphs. They can be considered support units for the larger Necromorphs. Their small profile and support nature makes them more of a nuisance. They should be dealt with quickly. *Severing their tentacles appears to be the quickest way to take them out, where cutting off at least two of the three tentacles makes quick work most of them. Enhanced Lurkers can sometimes survive the dismemberment of two tentacles, however. *It is recommended to use weapons with common ammunition like the Plasma Cutter; stronger weapons are not necessary. *If you are using the Plasma Cutter, don't forget to switch between horizontal and vertical firing mode to target the tentacles much more easily. One carefully-aimed shot can even take out two of the tentacles provided they both sway close enough to each other. *The Line Gun can also be used to dismember all three tentacles in one shot when the tentacles are horizontally lined up. *Sometimes, the Lurker will pounce on Isaac, initiating an action sequence when performed successfully, shows Isaac pulling the Lurker off his body and killing it with a punt. Should Issac fail to pull the Lurker off, it plunges its tentacles into Issac and decapitates him. *Lurkers generally shy away from close-up confrontations, and when approached retract their tentacles and scamper away.It's actually possible to chase a Lurker down and stomp it to death provided there aren't any other Necromorphs around, or the Lurker stops running and simply decides to jump on Isaac. *An effective way of taking the Lurkers out is by the use of the Ripper. By aiming at the joints of the tentacles at the Lurker's back, one can cut several of them off, while simultaneously dealing damage to the Lurker's body, easily killing it in a blade or two on Impossible Mode. *Like Severed Slasher blades, severed Lurker barbs make for good Kinetically-propelled makeshift weapons. Trivia * The Lurker shown in the film Dead Space: Downfall has contrasting behavior compared to the ones fought in the game. It aggressively seeks out P.C.S.I. Sec. Sarge Hanson and instead of firing it's barbs, repeatedly jumps on him to stab him in the back. As a result, Hanson didn't need to chase after it to slice it apart with his Plasma Saw. * The presence of Lurkers indicate that there are several families aboard the Ishimura prior to the infestation. Otherwise there would have been no children to infect. *There are cases with embryos inside of them where the Lurkers first appear, but their purpose is unclear. category:Necromorphs